IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT
by ImTheCatwomanToHisBatman
Summary: wwe superstars and divas, a few original characters in an apocalyptic/invasion type setting. When the bus breaks down in a small town that's in the midst of an all out war, how will the Superstars manage to make it out alive without being taken in by the hostile invading army, or being a chew toy for a zombie? Alliances will form, chaos will ensue. T/M rating, for sex and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**ITS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT**

**A WWE APOCALYPSE/HOSTILE TAKE OVER STYLE FANFIC**

**AUTHORS NOTES: 1. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. IF I DID, YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS FOR THESE SEXY MEN AND LADIES? **

**2. THE ONLY WWE RELATED DEATH THAT'LL MOST LIKELY BE IN HERE WILL BE ZEB. ALL OTHER DEATHS WILL BE ORIGINAL UNKNOWN CHARACTERS, MOSTLY FOR SHOCK VALUE.**

**3. RANDY X OC, SHEAMUS X OC, DEAN AMBROSE X OC, AND ONLY THE OC PAIRED WITH SHEAMUS BELONGS TO ME. THE OTHER TWO BELONG TO TWO OF MY GIRLS FROM TUMBLR. PUNKXLEE PAIRING, ROSAXALBERTO, SOME OTHERS TO COME.**

**4. IF EXCESS GORE AND OTHER STUFF FREAKS YOU OUT.. YEAH, YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS. I CAN BE DESCRIPTIVE WHEN WRITING ABOUT SEX OR DEATH, NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES.**

**5. IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT TO SEE MORE, THEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW. *-***

* * *

"Where the bloody hell are we?" the ginger haired male wondered as he stepped off his bus, looked around. It was a small town, sure, Sheamus had seen more than plenty of those, but this one.. It was different.

No crowded main street, no cars honking and backfiring, nothing.. It was devoid of noise and more importantly, it appeared as if it were devoid of life. The man raked his hand over spiky hair and muttered in Gaelic to himself, an old prayer his mother used to say when afraid or upset.

A car alarm began going off down the street, on the other side of the pea soup dense fog and he smelt the heavy smell of gunpowder in the air.

The Scottish voice spoke up from behind him as Drew McIntyre stepped off the bus behind him. "What the holy hell happened here?" he wondered aloud as more Superstars stepped off the bus, CM Punk musing solemnly, "Hell of a place to break down, right?"

The sounds of Russian battle commands greeted them and Punk remembered the plot for a remake he'd watched with AJ Lee, his off screen girlfriend recently and said calmly, " This would be the part where we run like little bitches. At least until we figure out what the hell is going on here, and if there's anyone trustworthy left."

All eyes cut to him as Randy Orton stepped forward, cocky smirk in place, arms crossed as he eyed the title belt on Punk's shoulder.

"You might be the champion on screen, Punk.. But that's not how this is gonna work. Nobody died and made you leader."

Sheamus and Drew, Jinder, Heath and some others all nodded in agreement, then John Cena spoke up from the back.

A chorus of quiet groans filled the air as Punk stared Cena down and said with a smirk, "Oh, does Super Cena want to be the leader? Does he have a BETTER idea, pray tell?"

From the back, Dean Ambrose grunted and said "Here's a novel idea.. How about both of ya shut the fuck up."

The group flattened themselves on the side of the tour bus, listening quietly, as AJ clung to Punk, looking up at him with wide and panicked eyes. She had the same thoughts he did right now, she just knew it.

But the question remained.. Were they too late? Was anyone left alive in this town? And what the hell actually was going on?

Then they heard the gurgling noises coming through the other side of the dense fog and everyone looked at one another, brows raised. Out here, like this, they were completely defenseless, they had no weapons, nothing.

The paranoia settled over the group quickly, and Heath Slater spoke up quietly, from the back.. "Okay, so is anyone else getting the sense that we ain't exactly in the best of situations here? Because I sure as hell am."

Gunfire popped off like popcorn popping from the other side of the dense fog, and occasionally, they could hear people shouting back and forth, some in Russian, some in American, mostly swears from their end.

And then there was the gurgling noises, the new scent of slightly aging decomposition and death that was filling their noses.

Kaitlyn groaned as she said quietly ,"I knew it.. I should have fucking flown."

Damien Sandow rolled his eyes as he cast a glance to his tag team partner Cody Rhodes and their girlfriends Nikki and Brie.

"All of you ignoramuses need to calm down. I need quiet to think." Damien ground out through gritted teeth as he paced, biting his thumb.

Wade Barrett laughed at this and then said calmly, "What's there to think about, mate? We go one bloody way, we're in the middle of gunfire. We go another, there's woods and we have no idea what awaits beyond that.. We go straight ahead, and whatever is on the other side of the fog gets us."

Miz kicked the tire of the bus and tried to search his mind for some plan.. What would his recent movie character Jake Carter do?

"We need to move. That's all I know." John Cena spoke again, firmly, trying his best to assert his dominance in this situation. But this, of course was countered by Alberto Del Rio speaking up from the back as he said "Well, of course we need to move you idiota." before turning to Rosa and Ricardo, talking back and forth to them in Spanish.

Ricardo stepped forward and said calmly, "Alberto thinks we should go back. On foot. But stay behind the cars, out of sight."

A car alarm started to go insane a little way up the road, making at least four of the females present scream at the top of their lungs before having their mouths covered by the nearest by person.

"This is not good. Not good at all."

Jack Swagger studied the group angrily. Of all the people he could be stuck with, right now, it was the co workers he despised the most. Zeb pulled him away, started to whisper to him, smirking. Maybe this was the perfect opportunity to get people to see what he meant about all the damn foreigners?

Punk leaned down, lowered his lips to AJ's forehead as he whispered quietly, "I promise babe.. One way or another, we're getting out of here.. I just need time to think."

Seth Rollins rolled his eyes in disgust as he turned to Roman and Dean and said calmly, "It's simple.. We find guns and ammo, find an empty house, hole up there until we figure out what the hell is going on here. These people are idiots, let's go already."

Roman shook his head and said calmly, with a smirk, "Idiots or not.. They need our help. We need to stick together.. Even if we hate one another more than anything right now. Because if you haven't noticed, Rollins? Nobody's coming for us anytime soon."

Dean spoke up as he eyed the group calmly then took a drag from his cigarette as he smirked and then said "Our best bet is to make damn sure Cena doesn't lead us all straight into a fuckin death trap. Any ideas?"

The other two males shrugged, for now, all was silent.

The gunfire got louder, and in the middle of it, someone heard a female screaming "NO! DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU GOD DAMN SONS OF BITCHES!"

Then another series of loud automatic weaponry being fired, maybe a machine gun or something, none of them were really sure, in all honesty.

And finally, at long last, silence.. It seemed like the heavy and slow gurgling mixed with footsteps had stopped as well.

But that's when it happened. In a split second, the thing was on Zeb's back, as Zeb screamed out in agony, his back ripping open like a bag of candy, blood spilling everywhere as the thing on his back growled, chewed into him as if he were a chew toy, moving it's head almost robotically from the left to the right, as it laughed a high pitched and frenzied laugh that sounded almost as if the person had done a few whippits almost. Jack and some of the others who weren't in complete and total shock while watching, tried to get the thing off of Zeb's back, but it's teeth were latched in, and it seemed to have this superhuman strength, and grip.

Big Show got a running start, intending on punching the thing, but then he realized what it was and blinked once, twice, three times, just to be sure. He raised his hands and stepped back, pointing as he said over and over, "That thing's a.. It's a.. Zombie.." which of course, only served to really send a spread of panic throughout the large group of wrestlers currently standing nearby.

"DON'T JUST STAND HERE YOU FUCKING MORONS, RUN! NOW! GOD DAMN!" Dean growled as they all began to come through the shock and a blinding panic set in amongst them. They ran in a general direction into what looked like a theater. Once inside, Randy and John, Sheamus and Ryback, several other men worked on shoving anything they could get their hands on in front of the doors while Kane and Undertaker, Daniel Bryan worked on finding any sort of light source. As soon as the lights came on, they gasped and AJ's hand went to her throat as the bile started to rise. "Are they… Dead?" she asked as the group's eyes fell on what appeared to be a full frontal massacre, bodies lying everywhere, bullet holes riddling the walls, blood permanently sticking to the counters, the walls, the floors, everything.

Kaitlyn gasped as she immediately jumped back upon realizing that a kid not much younger than her own age of 25 was lying on the floor, Metallica t shirt soaked with red blood, bullet hole in the center of his forehead, brains seeping out a little.

"What the fuck have we walked into?" people began to demand angrily, not bothering to hide their discomfort or panic at this point, the shock from outside and coming in, turning on the lights in the darkened building and finding this…

"I cannot believe I came out of semi retirement for this shit." Undertaker grumbled as he raked a hand over his buzz cut and surveyed the room quietly, solemnly. So far, all he had to go on was the gunfight they'd heard outside, the carnage they'd seen in here, and of course, Zeb Coulter being used as a chew toy for some undead thing. This was almost too much, even for the Deadman to take in.

"Guys.. Do any of you have cellular service?" Aksana asked in a small voice as everyone began trying to make contact with the outside world desperately. Were they the only ones left? Had something huge happened and they'd all somehow missed it?

"You won't have cellular service. Did none of you see the fucking US Army tanks abandoned outside?" CM Punk asked calmly, as he checked his own device and sighed, thanking God that for once, he was as paranoid as he was.

This was supposed to have been a simple appearance, at some new fan event called WWE Con.

They'd all had to travel together, because they were all supposed to be there, and they'd all also just returned from a tour overseas with the show. So they'd all just thought it'd be easier to use the same bus until they got to the airport, then go their own separate ways.

Zack Ryder leaned against a wall, studying the room quietly. All he could think about right now was all the odd noises they'd heard outside.

And then the doors started to rattle and the noises grew to a deafening roar, as the group looked from one to the other. All in all, it was a rather large group, but were there really enough of them to take on whatever lie behind the other side of the theater's double doors?

Had this whole thing been some kind of trap to get them here?

None of them knew anything other than if they didn't hurry up, figure out what was going on outside, and in this town, they'd all most certainly die here.

"We need a plan. Now." Someone said as Randy, Miz, Sheamus, Ryback, and of course, the members of Shield, and 3MB gathered around a table, arguing about just what said plan of action should be.

None of them had any idea what exactly they were in for, but little did they know, they'd soon find out everything. And that they were not the only survivors in whatever had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**ITS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT**

**A WWE APOCALYPSE/HOSTILE TAKE OVER STYLE FANFIC**

**AUTHORS NOTES: 1. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. IF I DID, YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS FOR THESE SEXY MEN AND LADIES? **

**2. THE ONLY WWE RELATED DEATH THAT'LL MOST LIKELY BE IN HERE WILL BE ZEB. ALL OTHER DEATHS WILL BE ORIGINAL UNKNOWN CHARACTERS, MOSTLY FOR SHOCK VALUE.**

**3. RANDY X OC, SHEAMUS X OC, DEAN AMBROSE X OC, AND ONLY THE OC PAIRED WITH SHEAMUS BELONGS TO ME. THE OTHER TWO BELONG TO TWO OF MY GIRLS FROM TUMBLR. PUNKXLEE PAIRING, ROSAXALBERTO, SOME OTHERS TO COME.**

**4. IF EXCESS GORE AND OTHER STUFF FREAKS YOU OUT.. YEAH, YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS. I CAN BE DESCRIPTIVE WHEN WRITING ABOUT SEX OR DEATH, NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES.**

**5. IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT TO SEE MORE, THEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW. *-***

* * *

- CHAPTER TWO-

THE SURVIVORS MEET THE SUPERSTARS

The small group made it's way back to camp, with 25 year old Gia Perikova leaning between her two best friends, Sydney Ames and Nazzy Pierce as she swore through gritted teeth about the zombies and the army that was supposed to be helping their town out, but were in fact, only making things so much worse by trying to take over their town, and take the survivors as prisoners.

"I mean, Christ, if it's not the zombies, it's the fucking army. What's next, aliens?" she growled as she found a seat on the old couch in the abandoned left over 'bunker' on her father's land, just at the outskirts of the woods.

They'd went out to get some supplies, more canned food, first aid kits, bullets, but then it'd all went straight to hell when they'd turned around in the corner supermarket, and the three of them came face to face with the Armed Forces that'd been killing off any and all survivoral seft and right for the better part of two or three weeks now.

When they'd used the shortwave radio at the police station to call for fucking help, they'd clearly not been clear enough as to just what kind of help they needed.

And the Army that the government sent, wasn't even American, that was the worst part. But when they'd placed the call then, they'd just been so damn grateful to hear another living voice, know that somewhere out there there were still people alive, there was still a chance to escape this town, the death all around them, that they hadn't once taken into consideration that the person they spoke to was Russian, and at best, he was probably slightly well.. Insane.

The next day, the Russian military group started to show up, and to kick things off, they'd gunned down everyone who'd been seeing a movie at the local movie theater.

"Did any of you guys see that big bus on our way back out?" Nazzy asked as she dug around in the first aid kit, handing Gia bandages, some vodka that sat nearby the first aid kit, and a sewing needle, some thread, to stitch herself up.

She needed a hospital, but the hospital was the worst place to go.. earlier in the week, Thomas, one of the other survivors tried to break in there, and steal any medicine they could still use, and he'd discovered an army of zombies camped out in it's abandoned shell.

They'd had to shoot him, burn the corpse of course, when the three zombies managed to make hamburger of over 90 percent of the man's body. It'd been hard for them, because none of the three women were used to this. Of the three of them, Gia was probably the closest to being used to it, but Gia came from a career cop/military family.

It still didn't make any of this that they'd been having to do in order to keep breathing any easier, though.

Sydney toyed with the shortwave radio and then said "Guys, that ghost channel isn't picking up anymore.. The one in Missouri? It's not even on the air anymore. Do you think more have come, taken out Missouri?" she asked as she stuck a pin in a map riddled with pins.

They'd started doing this when they realized that little by little, the free United States, or what was left of it at least, after the zombies and the plague that'd been a precursor to their existence rose up. And each week, it seemed like the map of free America was getting smaller and smaller. Because the Russian army wasn't just here in their small town..

They'd also started branching out, taking over other small towns. And until just now, Missouri had been broadcasting day and night, a station called Liberty Radio.

"The radio's dead today. Noone's talking. I hate this." Nazzy said as she watched Gianna attempting to stitch herself up, holding a dying flashlight out so that her friend could see what she was doing.

"Shit."

"What is it?"

"That bus? The one you mentioned earlier.. Gimme the walkie talkie. I'm gonna make contact with some of the others, see if they see anyone in town before they come back to camp."

Sydney tossed the small walkie talkie to her friend and then said quietly, "Guys, the radio hasn't been this quiet in two weeks almost. What if it's the end? I mean, I hope not, I don't think it is, but there's so much dead air tonight… It makes me wonder.."

Nazzy looked up, fixing her eyes on her other best friend as she said calmly, "We're all still breathing. It's not the end. Not yet. " But of course, as a therapist intern, it was her job to try and make people feel better. Deep down, she got an eerie feeling about the silence on the shortwave radio too.

She just knew better than to tell either one of her best friends about this, because she didn't want to cause a chain reaction of paranoia.

The doors to the bunker started being banged on, two short knocks, one long one, and then a bird call. This was their "safe code". Since they were against not only a foreign army but zombies also, they had to do something to keep the bad out of here.

This was after all the safe haven for the remaining and living citizens of their hometown.

Erica rushed in, bent over to take a few deep breaths before saying, "The theater.. There's people inside, they're freaking out.. They said a zombie got one of 'em. Gunner wants ya to check in on the walkie talkie.. What the fuck happened at the market? We all heard the shooting?"

"I got to play Tony Montana." Gia said with a wry smirk as Sydney nodded and said "We thought we had enough time to get more food and supplies then get back to camp, we walked into the middle of a god damn trap. That's the second time this week they've found us!"

"They're following us somehow, I'm almost willing to bet on it now." Gia fumed as she winced and dug the needle into the wound on her side one last time. "FUCK ME. FUCK ME SIDEWAYS THIS SHIT HURTS." She growled as she took a long and healthy pull from the vodka bottle before leaning down to lace up her combat boots.

"Well , ladies, shall we go to the theater in person? I'm up for another gunfight if you guys are.. We should at least make sure none of 'em are hurt, I mean y'all saw the shape that bus was in when we left the gunfight." Nazzy said as she grabbed her gun and tossed Gia her weapon.

Sydney grabbed her two guns, and the three women set off in the night carefully and quietly, sticking to the cover of walls, abandoned and burnt out cars, anything they could to keep from being spotted by either of the parties they were hiding out from.

The theater loomed ahead of them, it's marquee sign blinking on and off, because the generator in the basement was running out of gas. The wind blew around them, bringing with it the heavy smells of death and gunpowder in the night air.

Erica gave the entrance code and the door was opened by a short guy wearing baggy jeans, a ski cap and ski goggles, with a shotgun slung over his shoulder.

Inside there were at least 50 to 100 people standing there, looking around as if in shock, not counting the rest of the survivors, of which there were probably 25, not counting the three who stood in the doorway.

" You guys have shit timing." Gia said calmly as she eyed the group, her voice coming out grim, quiet.

The Irish male spoke up first and said almost as grimly, yet with a touch of humor to his own voice, "Indeed we do, lass. And yeh are?"

"Gia."

"Sheamus."

Nazzy eyed the muscular man with the shaved head carefully, as he watched her. A smirk formed on her face as she asked, "And you all.. Your names?"

"Mine's Randy Orton.. What's yours?" he asked in response with a sly wink as he did so.

"It's Alexis, but you can call me Nazzy."

"I like that."

She was the one who was probably better at remembering names and faces.. At least she knew for a fact she did better at this than her friend Gia, who just called people random nicknames, (much like her nickname, Nazzy, as her real one was Alexis) because she said once it was "too damn much trouble" to remember every little thing.

Probably the exact reason the 25 year old brunette standing next to her had almost been killed tonight.. She forgot to hold her temper, she forgot to stay down and most importantly, she forgot that for the past few days, the bastards in the militia had been catching them more and more easily than they had since they'd been here.

Sydney glanced around the room, her eyes locking with the eyes of a man standing sort of in the back, off to himself, but not far from two other men. She managed a smile, though this was not the best situation to be meeting someone in.

Dean shot the girl he'd caught looking at him a casual smirk before making his way over. "Ya wouldn't happen to have a light would ya, doll?"

"I don't smoke."

"Well what's ya name?"

"Sydney, what's yours?" she asked back casually, as she held his gaze, smirked back at him, truthfully a little happy that even in the midst of a situation like this, he was trying to flirt with her.

"It's Dean Ambrose." Dean said with a smirk as he eyed the gun in her hands warily.

"Relax. I won't use it on you unless you turn undead. Or you're one of the militia members."

He laughed hollowly, then settled back, taking in the madness around him before grabbing his own gun.. Hell, why not? he was crazy, he'd always wanted to shoot something, why not now? might be the only way they'd all survive.

The gunshots and Russian shouting began down the street again and Gunner went into 'captain' mode, finding guns, finding knives, breaking legs off of tables and dispensing the weapons to the group who stood there still largely in shock.

"If you're smart.. You'll use 'em." The older Texan man said with a smirk as he turned to the three girls and shut the door, forcing them to come into the room completely.

"These are Sydney, Gia and Nazzy. They're just three of our little group.. But we're gonna push those fucking fucks out of our town.. If we'd known this was gonna happen.. We never woulda called out for help when the undead fuckers started to attack us." Gunner explained quietly, as he loaded and cocked his gun off safety, aimed it at a window.

Miz stared at the small metal heft in his hands. "You want us to shoot people?"

"Umm, yeah, that's basically the gist of it, kid." Gunner started as a woman from the back, heavy Lithuanian accent spoke up, "Are you all insane? What is going on here?"

"Umm, if you don't wanna get dead, or undead dead, then I'd shut up with the questions, aim the god damn gun, lady." A member of their survivor's army said with a smirk as she glared.

"But how do any of us know we can trust any of you?" Jack Swagger finally spoke, as he kept his eyes trained on his hands, still emotionally overcome from seeing his mentor become a chew toy, for another human at that..

"Ya don't skippy." Gia muttered with a smirk as she sprawled in her snipers stance, extending the tripod beneath her sniper rifle, aiming it at a window, straight up at the roof of the next building. "I need a damn smoke."

"Not now, Gigi."

"Fucking yes now, Victoria." Gia glared at the dark haired female who'd reprimanded her. "Just because you're the god damn mayor doesn't mean you rule us in crisis. Now get me a fucking smoke.."

Before anyone else could speak, some of the other group, all of them looking vaguely familiar, if any of the survivors had to stop and think about it really, a bullet wizzed through a window, shattering it, sending down a rain of shattered glass into the hair of the three females beneath it.

"Son of a.."

"Where'd they get THOSE guns?" Sydney groaned as Nazzy reloaded and fired off another quick shot at the man on the next building's rooftop and said "I don't know, but I swear to God, if they don't stop shooting windows out on us, I'm going to kill them all."

CM Punk spoke up from the back.. "Give me a pair of binoculars. I'll watch the rooftops."

Randy tossed him a pair of binoculars, and he found a vantage point in the loft where the movie reels and machinery were stored, called down where the hidden snipers from the militia's army were hidden.

Kane's eyes lit up as he saw the box in the corner for the first time.. "You guys have c 4.. and you're not using it, because?"

"Because we're saving it, that's why.. Don't get any ideas." Gunner said as he eyed the man curiously. He finally had to ask.. "Have I seen you all before, I reckon?"

"We're wrestlers." John Cena said in response as he paused to reload a gun he'd been handed.

"No shit?" Gunner asked, smirking to himself. "Reckon ya'lls skils won't be comin' in handy much in this particular situation.. But why the hell were y'all even passin through here?"

"Bus was acting up, and it broke down just inside town around lunch today. Had no choice but to stop, mate." Wade Barrett said as he ripped off his t shirt, and wrapped his fist, punching the window, then sticking the barrel of the gun he held in his own hands out of it.

"And you people? What are your stories?" Damien Sandow asked in curiousity as he looked them all over, wondering how such brutish people managed to survive something like this.. Surely there had to be at least ONE smart person within the small group of survivors they'd found here?

If not, he feared he'd have to become more than just the Intellectual Savior that he portrayed on television.

Noone responded, everyone was pretty much engaging in urban warfare at the moment, the sounds of gunfire and angry shouts from both sides of the fight filling the night air as the smell of gunpowder filled everyone's noses.

With shaking hands, Daniel tried to keep from vomiting as he watched a man in uniform fall to the ground from the roof of the next building, after he fired a shot in self defense, the man having fired at his head first, but missing when Kane pulled Daniel out of the line of fire quickly.

Grumbling, Damien turned his attention to making sure that Cody nor their girlfriends were in any immediate danger. He had no intentions of getting in this in any way shape or form, he was not a violent man, and he was not lowering himself to the level of these miscreants.

Everyone worked silently, with gun reports and shell casings hitting the floor forming a kind of synchronized rhythym until finally, all was silent.

Gunner stood finally and though still slightly hunched over he said "Anything on that bus y'all came in on that ya want? Might wanna go get it now, those bastards in the militia will most likely blow the fucker sky high come dawn."

He lead the group outside, and once back on their bus, everyone began to talk amongst one another, arguing mostly.

"Are they all insane?"

"The fuck just happened, really? I mean shooting guns at people we don't even know? Really?"

"Broski, chill.. It's either do this, or we become chew toys for the undead. Besides, that man, Gunner.. I don't think he'd trick us all.."

Undertaker spoke up solemnly, "Damn right he wouldn't. If he'd been lyin' I'd have known it, and I'd have slit his throat."

Eyes turned to the older male who simply smirked and shrugged, adjusted the bandanna tied on his head.

"Did you really just say that?" Daniel Bryan asked as he looked at Kane and mouthed, "Neither of you.. I can't deal with either of you right now."

Kane snickered as Randy assessed the situation.. " I think that group of girls was in the firefight earlier.. And I think that basically what happened was…"

John Cena butted in, " A plague, then the zombies, then they called for backup, the call got intercepted by a small band of crazy Russians, and then it all went straight to hell."

Randy glared and then said "I was gonna say all hell broke loose, but yeah, that's it. So, for now, we're safer with those people in that building, I think, than we are here, or in the theater. Let's at least go with them to their shelter."

"And who the ruddy hell died and made your arse captain?" Drew asked as he crossed his arms, promptly getting a staredown from Sheamus who crossed his own arms, towered over him. " I happen to agree, McIntyre."

This set off two very different reactions in the group. You had one side who did agree, and then a few others who agreed with Damien Sandow, and just wanted to stay on the bus, thinking that the entire town was insane, somehow.

But finally, they all filed off the bus, their belongings in hand. And the journey to the fallout shelter began. For the most part it was quiet, everyone was thinking to themselves, you could look at anyone's eyes and just sort of tell who was thinking what.

The fallout shelter loomed in the distance it's large domed industrial looking roof sticking out above the ground like something out of a 50's alien movie..

Gunner opened the doors and everyone filed in. "Beds and shit are down the hall.. This is basically an underground compound.. We weren't usin it until all the weird shit started to happen, then we all got together and started to move shit we needed down here. Now it's home."

The group looked around and Eve asked, "When you say compound.. Do you mean that this is like an underground house or something?"

"Kinda, but a lot bigger. We ain't even been through all of it, yet, to be real honest." The older man spoke as he lit a cigarette, poured a round of bourbon for himself.

"My dad bought that farmhouse that's across the field.. I always used to be afraid of this place, but now, I'm glad it was built." Gia spoke quietly as she fumbled with dogtags around her neck, and drank from a bottle sitting next to her.

Sydney said calmly, "Tomorrow, a few of us are going to have to make another supply run." as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to ward off a headache in the making.

All was silent for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**ITS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT**

**A WWE APOCALYPSE/HOSTILE TAKE OVER STYLE FANFIC**

**AUTHORS NOTES: 1. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. IF I DID, YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS FOR THESE SEXY MEN AND LADIES? **

**2. THE ONLY WWE RELATED DEATH THAT'LL MOST LIKELY BE IN HERE WILL BE ZEB. ALL OTHER DEATHS WILL BE ORIGINAL UNKNOWN CHARACTERS, MOSTLY FOR SHOCK VALUE.**

**3. RANDY X OC, SHEAMUS X OC, DEAN AMBROSE X OC, AND ONLY THE OC PAIRED WITH SHEAMUS BELONGS TO ME. THE OTHER TWO BELONG TO TWO OF MY GIRLS FROM TUMBLR. PUNKXLEE PAIRING, ROSAXALBERTO, SOME OTHERS TO COME.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY FEMALE INTERACTIONS, DUE TO REVIEWER REQUEST. ITS PROBABLY BORING, BUT ITS A FILLER CHAPTER. MORE ACTION TO COME IN THE FOURTH CHAPTER. **

**4. IF EXCESS GORE AND OTHER STUFF FREAKS YOU OUT.. YEAH, YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS. I CAN BE DESCRIPTIVE WHEN WRITING ABOUT SEX OR DEATH, NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES.**

**5. IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT TO SEE MORE, THEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW. *-***

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Are we seriously even considering staying here in this ancient.. Thing? I mean really, are we considering this, because we don't know those people out there from a hole in the ground." Layla asked as Tamina turned and glared then said "Oh would you shut up. All of you just shut the hell up. Look, it's either them or the zombies, or that army they were fighting off back at the theater. Do you guys just want to die?"

Rosa and Kaitlyn, AJ and some of the others shook their heads. Brie spoke aloud and said calmly, "But what if they're all insane, and there are no zombies, no army.. What if that supposed army is actually police and SWAT trying to reign them in?"

Tamina rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. If this were the ring, she'd snap the girls in this room in half like twigs. But, of course, this wasn't the ring. This wasn't television, this wasn't some bad nightmare, apparently, this is real life.

Thankfully, Eve spoke up, saved her the hassle. "Look at me. All of you. You all saw what attacked Jack Swagger's manager, Zeb earlier, or did you all just miss that, trying to find the nearest damn man to stand behind?"

Natalya bristled at this then said calmly, "I wasn't. I saw it. And guys, as much as saying what I am about to say sickens me.. Eve and Tamina are right. We really have no other option right now but to trust these strangers.. But I guess that'd all be easier for the rest of you if they were braindead bimbos and not actual intelligent women."

Rosa glared and shot back, "And just what does that mean, Neidhart."

"You know damn well what I mean.. What happens while you, the other girls are out there shaking your asses? Who gets left back in the locker room? Even Eve's getting mistreated by the higher ups in this fucking company, we're all more than a little sick of it."

Kaitlyn looked at them, her brow raised. "Are we really going to make this about who gets more airtime, now of all times? Seriously?"

AJ stayed quiet then said calmly, " Personally, I'm sick of the gimmick that they've stuck me with just to get on tv. I mean I get that guys like crazy but.. I hate it. I'm miserable over half the time."

Eve spoke up next and said "And you think I enjoy being a booty popping bimbo or a ruthless power hungry gold digging bitch?"

"We're not on tv now. Let's make a pact right now, to be exactly who we are. When this is all over, we'll confront McMahon about his bullshit stereo types." Tamina offered, trying to be leader, trying to restore order. She didn't see a reason that they had to have animosity towards one another off screen as well as on.

She also didn't see the point in the stereotypes. But McMahon did, and he owned them. At least until their contracts ran out.

"So.. those three girls earlier.. What do you make of them? I mean of all the survivors, they're pretty much the only female ones I've seen."

"There were five, Eve. Another girl named Erica, and one named Lucy. But they seemed to have their shit together.. If your asking me if I trust them, then ask me again later." Tamina and Natalya answered as they thought about their current situation.

"Punk says that either way we go we're all doomed. Either the zombies get us or the militia gets us. And if we even think that the US government is going to send anyone into this town, we're sadly mistaken. I agree with him."

"AJ, this isn't a video game, hon." Alicia Fox explained as AJ sighed and said "No, it's not. But the same logic still applies if you think about it, right?"

"Okay, tell me what said logic is, then I'll tell you if it applies." One of the other divas spoke up as Rosa brushed her hair, got ready to lie down for the night, grimacing at the small hospital like cot.

"This isn't a luxury hotel." A voice said from the doorway, as Sydney walked in, a smirk on her face with the before mentioned other two females behind her, in a deep discussion about what they needed to try and loot in the next supply run.

"But the beds, they look so small." Rosa explained, her voice falling away as Natalya mocked her under her breath, annoyed at the girls being such princesses in this situation. Didn't any of them have any kind of fucking survival instinct? Or were she, Eve and Tamina the only ones who did?

"They're not supposed to be big. It's a bed. Just be thankful you have that. Trust me. It doesn't get any easier." Sydney said with another smirk, rather enjoying taking the other woman down a few pegs. If these were normal circumstances they'd met under, she was almost certain that Rosa would do the same.. But these were most certainly not normal circumstances.

Gia snickered at her friend's chastisizing the other woman and then said "Just wait until she's gotta camp outside, if we happen to get stuck and can't leave. She'll really flip her shit."

"Betting 20 bucks she loses it before dawn and runs through the woods bare assed naked, while tearing out that long pretty hair." Nazzy spoke up, smirking, winking at her two friends.. Naturally, they were only doing all this so that none of these other women, these celebrities forgot who had dominance this time around.

Not to be mean, not that they really meant what they were doing, or even enjoyed it..

Deep down, Gia garnered some satisfaction from it.

And she suspected her two friends did as well.

Sydney unrolled the man and grabbed two highlighters from a nearby desk, holding one between her lips, uncapping it as she raked her hands through her hair and peered down at the map.

"Okay, so if they're following us above ground.. Maybe if we try the storm drains below the roads.." Sydney pointed out as Nazzy shook her head and Gia protested, "That's where Erica, Marta and Wes got jumped by the fucking zombies last time, remember?"

Sydney groaned, bumped her head against the desk's wooden surface lightly as she said "Okay, but didn't we drop some c-4 down last week? Maybe that got rid of them.."

"Or maybe they're just lying there, waiting.. I mean you saw what happened when they turned Thomas, didn't you? He was like armless, legless and he kept coming at the damn bunker doors." Nazzy pointed out as she took a bite of a green apple.

"Where'd you get that?" AJ piped up, suddenly realizing she was hungry, she hadn't eaten in hours and her stomach was practically eating itself now.

"Kitchen down the hall. It's safe, go ahead. Have any of you eaten anything?" Nazzy asked, her eyes scanning the shorter brunette as she waited on an answer from any of the other women in their area now.

"At 9:30 this morning."

"Jesus. Go down there and get food. Now." Sydney said calmly but firmly as she added, "We cannot have you getting tired and fatigued in the morning during our supply raid, and costing someone a life. We need everyone alert, all hands on deck."

"W-we, wait.. You want us? To come and loot stores with you?" Eve asked, not sure how she felt about actually doing something illegal.

"It's not looting if there's no one alive left to stop you." Gia pointed out with a slight laugh as she took apart and reassembled her gun over and over, as quickly as she could.

"Why's she doing that?" Alicia asked, her brow raised at the brunette who wore oversized glasses and holey jeans, a zeppelin shirt and what had to be the most scuffed pair of pull on combat boots Alicia had ever seen.

"Because if you have to assemble your gun in a firefight and you get slow? You get dead." Gia said calmly as she gave the woman speaking a dismissive once over, then tossed the gun to Nazzy, and started the timer on her watch over again.

"You guys thought I was fast? Watch my girls." Gia beamed proudly as she leaned back, smirked as Nazzy not only beat her record, but set a new one.

"I'd show ya up and hang upside down from the pull up bar, Nazzy, but I love you too much.. And we both know you'd probably kick my ass." Gia muttered as Sydney laughed and then said "Probably? We've both kicked your ass at least once before."

"Hey.. In my defense, I was drunk both those times, and that other girl totally deserved the poolstick I smashed into her head." Gia shot back as a few of the Divas laughed.

Nazzy tried once more, breaking her previous record, and then poking her tongue out, she tossed the gun to Sydney who began her own disassembling. Nazzy timed her while eating her apple. "Damn it, Syd, if you break my record.."

"Oh come on, I cannot help it I have skill."

"You three realize this is not something women sit around, brag about, right?" Brie and Nikki Bella asked, their brows raised, surveying the three women warily.

"It is if this is the only to get the normal world back." Sydney said as she glared at the twins, rolled her eyes a moment then sat the gun down on the desk.

Gia lugged out a heavy overfilled notebook, and opened it, poring over her notes again. She fancied herself a scientist, sort of, and she'd been putting together all the events pre and post takeover as well as any things she picked up about the mysterious disease that'd been unleashed on the town.

"What's she reading?" AJ asked curiously, peering over Gia's shoulder as Gia slammed the notebook shut in a hurry, out of reflex.

"Research. About what caused those things that made a dog toy out of that old guy who was with you guys. Trust me, if you're gonna eat, I'd advise against reading it right now." Sydney said calmly as she tossed a pen in Gia's general direction.

"Did you write down what you overheard earlier?"

"Not yet, but I'm glad you reminded me."

"What did you find out that the general was saying?"

"Basically, if we don't get them out soon, they're going to kill all the healthy prisoners, and burn the town to the ground. But that's not major.."

"How is that NOT major, exactly?" Eve and Tamina crowed at the same time as Gia looked up and replied smugly, "It's not major if we stop it.. And we think we've figured out how. Calm your tits."

Sydney laughed and then said "I still don't understand why you insist on using that phrase."

"Because.. I like it."

Nazzy laughed and then said "Yeah.. Like my nickname, which you still won't tell me why you even call me it in the first place."

"Because I like it."

"You name everything, don't you?" Sydney asked as she happened to hear the men talking down the hallway.

Stifling a slight laugh, Natalya said "Despite the oddness of how this happened.. This kinda feels like a sleepover."

" We need to get some sleep, because tomorrow will be early. Trust me." Sydney pointed out as the lights began going off. Everyone lie there, in their own thoughts, wondering what the next day would bring, hoping for the best, but largely fearing the worst.

Down the hall, the men were having a different discussion. One of the survivors, Dex was telling them how the virus or plague that'd hit their town started this whole chain of events. Then he asked the Superstars a question.. Because it made him wonder.. How did they not know that militias were invading nearly every small town in America.

CM Punk looked at the 24 year old male and then answered, "We've been out of the United States for almost two months, actually. We were doing a series of shows overseas in other countries. Now I have a question for you.. When did the invasions start?"

"After America found out that not only did North Korea have nuclear weapons aimed right at us, but they had the backing and help of the Russian army. That's when the first small militia showed up, they attacked Tennessee and Washington first. So far, we think it's at random."

Jack Swagger muttered to himself about foreigners and Zack Ryder rolled his eyes in disgust and said "Why don't you shut the fuck up, Swag? Noone cares about your redneck agenda, we're actually all pretty god damn sick of hearing about it."

Eyes turned to him and he muttered, "Sorry. Just two months is really all I can take of his foreigners = bad hate."

Alberto Del Rio spoke up and asked, " How does that disease that killed your people tie into all this?"

Gunner fielded this question and said "I'm from Texas.. Old friends with the man who used to be the veterinarian in town. He noticed something off with the animals, and called me down. By the time it got here, and I figured out what was going on, the first human had already been infected, and it was spreadin like wildfire. The plague was the reason we called out for Armed Forces backup, because when people started to get it, they were murderin and raisin hell.. Got so that the local cops couldn't lock people up fast enough.. But since we'd lost contact for a while with the outside world, we didn't know how close that damn militia was to our town.. They'd have found us anyway, but the fact that we radioed for help well.. Just led 'em right to us."

The men nodded thoughtfully, as Damien asked, " Did they have any of the infected people at least locked away from the rest of the town?"

A man named Wes took this question and said solemnly, "Yeah.. but the fucking fucks took over the hospital, and then broke out, came back down into town and started to infect people. Ya can't get it unless they bite ya, or at least that's what we're thinkin right now. We could all be out of here, but between the whole damn militia thing and the fact that HazMat had the entire town sealed off, quarantined us from the outside world, we can't leave.. We make it to the interstate and we're either shot or taken somewhere, disposed of."

Everyone looked at one another, the grim reality settling in until Miz spoke up, "What about the woods.. Could you make it out through the woods?"

The group of male survivors shrugged and a man named Juan said quietly, "If we got the militia the hell out of here, that's what we were gonna try and do. First, we'd have to run them out or kill 'em all, because they set up a prisoner camp in the woods, and anyone who goes out there ain't come back to camp here yet."

"We all need sleep. Tomorrow, men, we get up and go get supplies." Gunner said as he began to turn the lights out.

Tomorrow, they'd all have to go and make a supply run, and then come back to the compound, try to come up with some sort of plan to escape. Because if they didn't, no one was making it out of this alive.


	4. Chapter 4 - Part 1

**ITS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT**

**A WWE APOCALYPSE/HOSTILE TAKE OVER STYLE FANFIC**

**AUTHORS NOTES: 1. I DO NOT OWN THE WWE. IF I DID, YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D BE WRITING FANFICTIONS FOR THESE SEXY MEN AND LADIES? **

**2. THE ONLY WWE RELATED DEATH THAT'LL MOST LIKELY BE IN HERE WILL BE ZEB. ALL OTHER DEATHS WILL BE ORIGINAL UNKNOWN CHARACTERS, MOSTLY FOR SHOCK VALUE.**

**3. RANDY X OC, SHEAMUS X OC, DEAN AMBROSE X OC, AND ONLY THE OC PAIRED WITH SHEAMUS BELONGS TO ME. THE OTHER TWO BELONG TO TWO OF MY GIRLS FROM TUMBLR. PUNKXLEE PAIRING, ROSAXALBERTO, SOME OTHERS TO COME.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY COUPLE INTERACTIONS, DUE TO SPECIAL REVIEWER REQUEST.**

**4. IF EXCESS GORE AND OTHER STUFF FREAKS YOU OUT.. YEAH, YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ THIS. I CAN BE DESCRIPTIVE WHEN WRITING ABOUT SEX OR DEATH, NEAR DEATH EXPERIENCES.**

**5. IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT TO SEE MORE, THEN LEAVE ME A REVIEW. *-***

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

The morning came entirely too early for the groups of men and women in the underground compound. Natalya sat up as soon as her alarm went off. She was surprised to see the three survivors awake already, with Sydney and Nazzy poring over maps, and Gia shadowboxing in a corner.

"Look! They live!" Nazzy joked as Sydney nodded to Natalya and waved her over. "Okay, so we need to split everyone up into groups.

The shrill whistle of Gunner's whistle blowing down the hall had Gia grumbling and saying through gritted teeth, "You can take the old ass man out of the Marines, but you can't take the Marine out of the old ass man, apparently." before turning to Nazzy and saying "I thought we hid that fucking thing?"

Sydney giggled and then said "Remember last time we hid it.. He found it again."

"Remind me to throw that fucking shit in the lake." Gia muttered as she raked her hand through her hair, winced at the wave of pain that shot through her side then grimaced as she touched her finger gingerly to the gunshot wound and felt sticky wetness.

"God damn it."

She grabbed the needle and thread and pulled up her t shirt, attempting to sew up the wound again with several of the Divas looking at her as if she were insane. "Is that.. A bullet hole?"

"Nah.. It's a pimple."

"Oh haha.. Don't you think you should go to the hospital?" Eve asked cautiously as she studied the injury.

"Can't. Unless I wanna be zombie food."

Sydney elaborated, "There's a group of the zombies holed up in the hospital. One of the guys tried to go in.. He didn't quite make it back.."

"He did, but we had to shoot him. A zombie practically tore the guy in half." Nazzy explained as the girls looked at one another and Gia bit her lip, swearing.

"If we had a fuckin iron, I could burn the damn thing shut."

"That's only effective in movies, G." Sydney said calmly as she added, "Besides.. this little bit of pain's making you almost tear up.. Do you really think you can burn yourself if you have to?"

"Good point."

Everyone dressed and then gathered in the wide open space that they called the community room. Sydney found herself standing next to Dean Ambrose again, and as soon as Gunner stepped into the room, he blew the whistle again. Dean snickered, leaned in next to Sydney and muttered, "Morning." as he winked, letting his gaze linger on her just long enough to see if he could make her nervous.

A small pout formed as he managed not to. But he smirked as she winked and then leaned in and said "Too early for me. I had a late night last night.. Couldn't really sleep."

"Yeah, me either." Dean said as he licked his lips, studied her intently as he fished out his cigarettes before dropping the bombshell calmly, "Gunner.. he told me I was with you today." as he looked at her and smirked, again winking as he lit his cigarette.

Sydney smiled to herself, then studied him a moment, raking her hands through her hair as she replied, "Now that makes me feel safe."

"But you're a badass. You have a gun and everything." Dean joked back, flirting yet again. Sydney managed a laugh and then winked at him as she said, "Yeah, well, it takes more than a gun sometimes." and smiled as he scooted in behind her in the crowd. He nearly towered over her, and she could feel his warm breath as it made contact with her neck. He had to be doing this on purpose.

Punk glared at him, annoyed as he fanned the air, because of course, he'd have to smoke in here, and AJ rolled her eyes, snuggling against Punk muttering, "Of all people.. They had to be with us on the bus when we get stranded in the middle of zombie nuclear hell."

"I know, babe. But we'll be out of here soon." Punk said firmly, giving her small body a reassuring squeeze as he studied the man with the whistle, waiting on instructions as he kissed the top of AJ's head in a tender moment. He was a little afraid this was a hopeless situation, but AJ was the one bright spot in this. She was here with him.

Nazzy found herself staring at maps on the table, when she felt warm breath creeping up the back of her neck. She jumped a little, then turned around, found herself chest to chest with Randy, who smirked and said "My bad."

"Well hello there." Nazzy flirted as she winked, then moved over, so he could see the maps on the table. "Trying to figure out a good route to take." she muttered as she happened to catch herself staring up at him again, a smirk playing across her lips.

Randy winked, studied the maps a moment then said "I'm with you." assertively as he smiled at her, ran his hand over his chin and went back to studying the maps, moving close enough to her that his arm brushed against hers, looking down at her, smiling to himself. He'd kind of arranged to have it work out so he'd be with her.

Nazzy smiled to herself when he didn't see her and then said "This could be fun." loudly enough that only the two of them could hear it being said.

Randy chuckled and Nazzy raked her hand through her hair, looked up at him. Indeed, it could be fun.

Sheamus made his way over to the brunette he'd been eyeing the day before, who was currently bandaging her side, but having trouble with it, and swearing like a sailor on leave as she attempted over and over to apply the bandage.

"Let me see et, lass." Sheamus said as Gia looked up and bit her lip, her free hand in her hair after quickly snatching off the oversized glasses she wore. "Wot happened?" he asked as he pressed the bandaging against her warm skin.

"Got shot.. Guess I shoulda seen it comin, I mean I mouthed off to one of the militia members." Gia said as she barely hid a mischevious smirk. "So... you're with me today... You do realize I'm a trouble magnet, yes?"

Sheamus chuckled and finished taping the bandaging over the wound. "Did yeh stitch tat yerself, lass?"

"Mhmm, with vodka, fishing line and a needle." Gia answered as she met his gaze a moment, smiled. Sheamus chuckled again as Damien Sandow walked over, clearing his throat..

"That needs medical attention."

"I'm aware of this, yes." Gia drawled sarcastically, as she added, "But it's not an option.. I mean unless you just wanna risk becoming zombie bait."

Sheamus snickered as Damien walked away, shaking his head in disgust.

Gunner stepped forward and after splitting everyone into small groups, it was time to go out and gather supplies, and try like hell not to be killed by the militia or eaten by a zombie.

"Everybody's got their own agendas.. Sydney, Dean, your group can try the sporting goods store again. We're runnin low on bullets and ammo."

Sydney nodded and Gia whistled, then tossed her best friend a set of keys. "Go by my dads place. We had a shit ton of guns in the attic in that gun safe. You know what else I want ya to bring back."

Gunner groaned and said "And just what the fuck are you gonna do with a dirtbike and a car in the middle of an all out warzone, kid?"

" They got tanks sir.. I'm gonna make us a tank."

Sydney snickered and then said "Out of your jeep? Seriously?"

"Why the hell not?"

Nazzy groaned and then said "Okay then, what about the dirtbike?"

The three men with them were watching the girls bizarre conversations with interest now, learning about the three women who unknowingly caught their eyes.

Gia shrugged. "Haven't really figured that one out yet, Nazzy."

Nazzy dug around in her pockets and smirking pulled out her own set of keys. "Okay then, we're gonna get my car too."

Sydney nodded and smirked as she dangled her own keys.

Gunner groaned and then said "You three just don't go getting killed or eaten. Your dads would kick my ass, lettin ya go off with strangers and loaded weapons."

The three girls nodded, and one by one, each group set off for town, not knowing what lie ahead, or just how much peril they might face in trying to resupply the compound, for at least a few more days or weeks even.


End file.
